Certain Drawing
by OddFeather
Summary: Korra always draws something before practicing her airbending...but Mako shows up after she draws it. Takes place after Season Finale. Makorra. First Fanfic.
1. Drawing

**First Fanfic! Hope you enjoy! I might make a second chapter, depending if I want to.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. And I never will.**

* * *

Korra had been drawing something on the ground before starting airbending practice ever since she first saw how dangerous Amon was when she snuck into an equalists rally for the first time. And she still does it every time before practicing.

Before she goes to airbending practice, she goes to a place well hidden behind bushes and trees. She sits on the rock and grabs the same stick she always uses to draw the drawing.

And she always draws the same thing: Korra draws a waterbending symbol and a firebending symbol with a heart surrounding both symbols. The drawings representing: her and Mako. And even though she and Mako are together now….she couldn't get out of the habit.

Today was like any other practice day, as Korra made her way to the spot behind the bushes and trees. Once she got there, she sat on the rock and began drawing.

Korra drew the waterbending symbol, firebending symbol (not forgetting the plus in between), and then finished the heart.

Korra started to trace the heart subconsciously, and right as she finished tracing the heart for the sixteenth time, she heard a voice.

"Hey Korra."

Korra stood up from the rock and as quick as lightning, spun around.

"Wha-oh, hey Mako." She said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, avoiding his gaze. She tried to block his view of the drawing.

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"Y-yeah! I-I'm fine!" Korra said, stuttering.

Mako frowned. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!" Korra said instantly. "Oh! I have to go to airbending practice! I'll hang out with you later!"

Korra started to run, and in the process, kicked some dust up in the air to hide the drawing, and then ran to practice.

What Korra didn't know, though, is that she missed the drawing. And that Mako saw it.

Mako stared at it for a minute, and then he smiled warmly. He then went to go watch Korra train, cheering her on, along with the three other airbending children.

Jinora and Ikki secretly giggle with each other every time Mako cheered.

* * *

**What do you think? And yes, I know Korra and Mako are OOC. **


	2. Confronting Korra

**Told you I might make a second chapter! Anyways, I said "might" because I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but I found an entertaining way to do it. ENJOY! :) Oh, and one more thing- I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. You can look up the short comic "Love is a Battlefield" for Avatar:The Last Airbender...I only realized the story was similar to that AFTER I wrote this.**

**I wouldn't ever own The Legend of Korra even if I wanted to (and we all want to, don't we?)**

* * *

Mako continued to cheer Korra on as she got the moves down. But when the sun started to set, Tenzin said Korra had practiced enough.

All the airbenders went into the house to go help with dinner, leaving Mako and Korra to themselves.

Mako smiled. "You're getting better and better." He said, making Korra grin.

"Thanks." She said.

"You know….I saw something _very_ interesting today." Mako said while smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Korra said, turning her back to Mako to get something off the ground.

Mako began to walk towards Korra. "You want to know what I saw?"

"Sure." Korra said. Korra then picked up an autumn leaf that was an orange color off the ground. She then proceeded to bend air underneath it so the leaf was hovering above her palm.

"I saw…" he came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "a drawing of a heart with two element symbols in them. Can you guess what those elements are?"

Korra started to blush furiously, and tried to hide her face, and pretended that she wasn't totally embarrassed. "Uh…..e-earth and a-a-air?" she tried.

"Nope. Water and fire." Mako smiled.

"_Really?" _Korra said, trying to act surprised. Of course, her face, which was as red as a tomato, betrayed her voice.

"Yes. By the way, you are a good drawer." Mako said, smiling and hugging Korra tighter.

Korra blushed even redder then before, and lost all her concentration on the leaf, which caused it to float slowly towards the ground. "Uh…..thanks."

"No problem." Mako said. "And I knew you were hiding something. That was really sweet, Korra." He said, kissing Korra's cheek. "And it makes me think…how many times have you done it before?"

"I-well-uh-I-" Korra said. Her face just got redder and redder by the minute.

Mako laughed. "Korra, c'mon, how many times?"

"Uh…..ever since I accidentally fell asleep on your shoulder when we went to rescue Bolin….I d-draw it before p-p-practicing airbending…" she put her head down in embarrassment.

Mako laughed even harder than he did before. Korra then tried to escape Mako's grasp, but when she squirmed, he hardened his grip around her waist while still laughing.

"Mako-let-me-go!" she tried to say as she struggled against his grasp. He didn't budge though.

Korra finally gave up and let him finish laughing, crossing her arms and panting.

Before she knew what happened, Mako twisted her around and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Mako said "That isreally sweet, Korra."

Korra smiled.

Mako then laughed again, but this time it was shorter.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Who knew you would do something _that_ girly?" Mako laughed.

Korra lightly punched Mako's arm.

"Hey, it's your fault that you turned me that way." Korra said, smiling. "You _were _the first guy I ever liked more than a friend."

Mako smiled.

* * *

**Haha, please review!**


	3. Busted!

**Hi people who are reading this! I decided to make one last chapter for this story last night. So I did this...I enjoy the ending very much :) Last chapter for this story. ENJOY!**

**Yeah, I could never own Legend of Korra, it would be a disaster if I did.**

* * *

Ikki walked around the island looking for someone to play with.

She had been playing with Meelo earlier, but after dinner her dad had told Meelo to come with him. So now she was just wandering around looking for someone to play with.

She was walking by the spinning gates when she heard laughing and giggling. Ikki walked around and around the spinning gates until she saw Jinora holding some pictures with a camera beside her.

"Hey, Jinora!" Ikki said with happiness. She immediately ran over to her sister.

"Hey, Ikki." Jinora said between laughs.

"What ya lookin' at?" Ikki asked.

"Take a look." Jinora said. "But don't go anywhere yet." Jinora then handed Ikki the pictures.

Ikki burst out laughing. "Did this really happen?" she said, pointing to the picture.

Jinora nodded with a smile. "And I plan to do something with the pictures." She said, holding up a whole bunch of the same ones.

"What are you planning?" Ikki said.

Jinora whispered her secret plan Ikki. Ikki smiled a mischievous smile.

*Later*

Korra and Mako were walking around the island.

Mako had insisted they go for a walk after he found out about Korra's "secret". Korra was still slightly embarrassed, but she agreed to go.

While walking around, they came across Bolin, who was chuckling about something. He also was holding something in his hand.

"Hey, Bo." Mako said. "What are you holding?"

"Oh…something that Jinora and Ikki were giving to everyone on the island." He said with a grin. It looked like he was laughing really hard, because he had tears in his eyes.

Bolin handed Mako the picture, then Mako's jaw dropped.

"What?" Korra asked.

Mako handed Korra the picture, his mouth still hanging open. Korra's jaw dropped.

There was a picture of Korra while she was tracing the drawing behind the bushes earlier. "They-they handed these out to people?!"

Bolin nodded. Then he took the picture back. "Keepers!" and then he ran off laughing.

Korra felt her blood boil with anger and embarrassment. Right as she began to walk off with a deadly gleam in her eye, Mako grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Korra, don't worry about it. Let's just focus on our walk." He said sweetly, intertwining their fingers and kissing Korra's cheek.

Korra calmed down at once, and began to blush. "Alright." She said. "But if I see either Jinora or Ikki, I'm gonna kill them."

Mako laughed, and then they began to walk around the island again.

Little did they know they had two little stalkers with cameras; called Ikki and Jinora.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I guess I like it. :) I felt like doing something like. Please review! Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
